


Dabbling in X-Men Drabbles

by Linzanity



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Drabble Collection, Erik is a Sweetheart, How They Met, Humor, M/M, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzanity/pseuds/Linzanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is a cutie. Erik is a darling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my "Sink or Swim" series but...drabbles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I mistook you for my best friend and jumped on your back in public and now I'm embarrassed" AU

Charles glanced around the quad. Hank had just been standing next to him, discussing the injustice of Rosalind Franklin’s death when Charles had jogged to the trash can to spit out his gum. Now he couldn’t find his gangly best friend. _Let’s see, what was he wearing?_

He spotted pale jeans, fuchsia converse, and the back of a “Westchester University” sweatshirt. Only Hank wore those ugly shoes. Charles took a running start toward the tall boy and leapt onto his back.

Here’s where things got a little confusing. As he wrapped his legs around the other student’s waist his senses were bombarded. The scent of cologne on the sweatshirt was intoxicating, the grunt of his ride was unfamiliar, and the bewildered look on Hank’s face came from ten feet away. This kid wasn't Hank.

“Shit!” Charles dismounted and met the eyes of the gorgeous stranger turning around. “I'm so sorry. I mistook you for my best friend and jumped on your back and people are staring and you're really attractive and I'm super embarrassed and now I’m rambling and—”

“I'm Erik,” the Adonis interrupted. “New foreign exchange student from Germany.”

“Charles. Second year. I'm truly sorry. I should go hide under a rock now…”

“You should at least let me take you to lunch first, Charles the Second Year. Or rather, you can take me since I don't know where anything is on campus yet.”

Charles’ heart, stomach, and other parts fluttered with excitement. “I'd be delighted to… show you around.”

The last thing he heard before traipsing off into the sunset with Erik was a disgusted groan from Hank. But like a gentleman he ignored it, held out his arm for Erik to take, and discreetly flicked off Hank with his other hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment with any writing prompts, just to say hi, etc.
> 
> XOXO!  
> ~ Linzanity


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You're dressed as the Easter Bunny at our town's Easter egg hunt and I take my younger sibling, but she's afraid of people in costumes and you accidentally make her cry and you take off the bunny head to apologize and hey, you're kinda cute" AU

Charles stepped around the remaining slush of this spring’s latest snow. Watching the toddlers and elementary school kids run around, he felt a tiny hand slip into his sweatshirt pocket to grab his.   
  
“Hey, cricket. Why aren't you doing the egg hunt?” he cooed at the little girl.   
  
The small blue hand yanked out of his pocket to push her fire red hair back, revealing the frightened yellow eyes of Charles’ younger sister. “Cuz of Angel said an Eastah Bunny is comin’ at ‘leven o’clock and I wanna go home now.”   
  
“We can’t go yet because we are Angel’s ride home and I don't want to interrupt her fun. Also, it would be good for you to face your fears.”   
  
“No, tanks. I'm good,” Raven said diplomatically.   
  
Charles let out a low chuckle. “C’mon, booger. Show me where the best eggs are hiding.”

  
***

 

Five minutes before eleven on Easter morning, Erik stepped out of town hall wearing a ridiculously sweaty rabbit costume. This was not his usual gig. But he was failing his college civics course and Professor Shaw had offered him some much needed extra credit. He appreciated the opportunity but at the same time, Shaw had to have picked this out of spite, right?   
  
Letting out a puff of air, he hopped down the front steps like an idiot. The lawn was crawling with all kinds of cute, rambunctious, and snotty-nosed mutant and human kids.   
  


His instructions:

  1. Try to engage each kid at least once.
  2. Don't speak while in costume. If you wish to communicate, act it out.
  3. Stay in character.
  4. Avoid dying of heat stroke.



 

After 20 minutes of being climbed on by little boys and posing for pictures with little girls, he looked up to see the most attractive guy in the history of Westchester. On the gorgeous man’s hip was an adorably scaly mutant girl.

 

_ Perfect!  _ He hadn't engaged her yet.

 

Hop. Hop. Hop. He was mortified, dehydrated, and on a mission. Erik thumped his way to the child and… babysitter? Older brother?

 

Landing in front of them, he reached into his pouch and produced a glittery golden egg.

 

The child stared.

 

Then began bawling.

 

Erik tried waving his arms in a way he thought was consoling and in character but only succeeded in making her cry louder.

 

“My little sister is afraid of people in costume,” explained the handsome stranger.

 

***

 

“Oh no! I'm so sorry!” said the Bunny, pulling the costume head off. “I'm just a person inside. You don't need to be afraid.”

 

Charles heard none of this because the guy that emerged looked delicious. He was dripping in sweat, making Charles’ mind wander to more sinful sweats.

 

_ Wow, you're gorgeous,  _ he thought.

 

“You're not so bad looking yourself. I'm Erik.”

 

Shit. He'd projected that thought. “Charles. Enchanté,” he said smoothly, redeeming himself.

 

“Waven,” came the sniffling voice of a child who knew her manners.

 

“Well, Raven and Charles, it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry I frightened you, darlin’,” he apologized to the little lady. To Charles he admitted, “I'd very much like to see you again.”

  
And he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who nudged me to stop being lazy and write something. Yes, I understand you want me to write more Sink or Swim but baby steps, right? Leave me a comment telling me what you want to see next, prompts, just to say hi, etc.
> 
> XOXO!  
> ~ Linzanity


End file.
